milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Amanda Lopez
Amanda Lopaz is one of Milo's classmates. She is shown to be very organized. Personality She is obsessed with order and perfection. This shows during Smooth Opera-tor, as she was worried that Murphy's law could ruin the opera and she had every minute of her day planned out. When she sees Milo singing in the opera, she is so shocked that she looks petrified. Another example is during Party of Peril when Melissa gets Amanda to plan Milo's surprise party by saying the cohesive color scheme doesn't matter. While there have been some subtle hints of Milo and Amanda having romantic feelings for each other, Amanda tends to fear him, as she is a perfectionist and doesn't like the danger he puts her or her projects in. Only Melissa can persuade her to help Milo out. As of [http://milomurphyslaw.wikia.com/wiki/School_Dance School Dance] Amanda says that who fixed the disasters caused by Murphy's law is her hero, and when she discovers Milo himself is that hero, she looks at him dreamily and ask him to dance. In [http://milomurphyslaw.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_the_Bands Battle of the Bands] Amanda is seen riding a wave of water during the show and seems to have fun despite not everything is going "smoothly", so probably after School Dance she got more calm about Milo's condition. In The Substitute during the Sentient Blob chase she tells the teacher that the Blob is texting in class, meaning she considers rules really important. History Amanda first appears in ''Going the Extra Milo'' where she is one of the students on the bus betting on whether or not Milo will make it to school. She also appears in ''Sunny Side Up'' where she joins Bradley and Mort's team in Ms. Murawski's class. In ''The Undergrounders'' she has the schedule of the town's subway calculated down to exact seconds. In ''Party of Peril'' she is revealed to be in charge of the school newspaper, and is roped into helping with Milo's party when Melissa takes advantage of her perfectionism. She later shows up at the party with a bubble machine and helps set up both the decorations and the "Murphy's Law countermeasures". In ''Smooth Opera-tor'' she attends the opera with Milo, Zack, and Melissa. In ''School Dance'', Amanda is in charge of the school dance with it's Niagara Falls theme and is aghast when Milo arrives because she fears he will disrupt everything. A number of mishaps-culminating in a blackout-do occur, but to her surprise when the lights come back on much of the damage has been fixed and even improved upon. She discovers the culprit's shoe in a puddle of glue with help from Mort, and sets out to find who is responsible. This proves to be Milo, and after returning his shoe a grateful Amanda asks if he'd like to dance; he agrees, but can't immediately due to playing on stage with Just Getting Started. In Battle of the Bands, Amanda is seen riding a wave of water, and having fun. Physical Appearance Amanda has an olivine skin tone with dark violet shoulder-length hair and dark purple lips. She wears a dark magenta headband, pink pearl earrings, a pink jacket with magenta striped lining on the collar, red violet pants with pink cuffs, and pink flat-soled shoes. Gallery "|Screenshot (3029).png}} Episodes Appeared *Going the Extra Milo *The Undergrounders *Sunny Side Up *Party of Peril *Smooth Opera-tor *Murphy's Lard (cameo) *Athledecamathalon (cameo) *The Substitute *School Dance *Battle of the Bands (cameo) vi:Amanda Lopez pl:Amanda Lopez Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Article stubs Category:Kids Category:2016 Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:A Category:A to Z Category:Milo's class Category:Season 1